Bicycle trainers have been used by bicycle enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding. A typical user is a bicycle owner who competes in various bicycle races or rides often. When the weather prevents riding outdoors, such as when it is raining, too cold or too hot, the cyclist can use the trainer indoors to simulate a ride. In some cases, the cyclist may want to use a trainer while also reading or watching television. However, in all cases, the bicycle trainer should be easy to use and simulate bicycle riding.
A common bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. Typically, the rear wheel of the bicycle is in contact with a roller that, in turn, is coupled to a resistance unit. The roller is supported by the frame at a fixed distance from couplers that engage and support the bicycle in an upright position.
The frame can be equipped with a bicycle engagement mechanism to hold the bicycle in place. Aligning the engagement mechanism to secure the bicycle can be difficult due to different sizes of bicycles and the need to “lock” the bicycle in place. In one particular embodiment, opposed bicycle engagement members include threaded shafts, which are rotated to a desired position to engage the bicycle. This design, however, can be cumbersome when securing the bicycle to the frame.